


your fault || percy jackson

by maybethenight



Series: in another dimension [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybethenight/pseuds/maybethenight
Summary: rule #1 of being a human, especially if you’re a parent and demigod, never speak too soon. rule #2 watch what you say.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: in another dimension [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207634
Kudos: 5





	your fault || percy jackson

**Author's Note:**

> IT ISNT BETA READ. _AGAIN_. IM SO SORRY BUT IM TOO LAZY TO

The warm, golden rays of the morning sun blinded your eyes when you opened them. You stretched a bit before turning to face your husband, Percy Jackson. Though you had to be careful not to remove his arm off of you. You smiled as your eyes searched his face. He looked so peaceful, and ethereal, for once. Especially with the glow from the sun’s warmth.

Bringing up a hand to cup his face, your smile widened even more. He was so fucking cute and gorgeous and kind and amazing and charming and-

“Are you gonna keep smiling at me like an idiot or what?”

Startled, you automatically retracted your hand, only for it to be caught by Mr. Jackson himself. He put it back so it was cupping his face once more, “I like it there.”

You hummed, letting your hand run through his raven locks. He closed his eyes, content with your Sunday morning. No fighting, no blood, no screams-

“CANON BALLLL!” Zoe screamed, with her shrill voice. He spoke- or thought -too soon.

“I SECOND THAT!” Charlie bounded into the room right after his sister.

And last but not the least, May, your youngest, “INCOMING!”

You and Percy both laughed as your children came into your room and ruined the peaceful vibe you guys had going on. They all jumped into your bed, squeezing their way in between their parents. They gave you good morning hugs and kisses.

“Hey! Where are my hugs?” Your husband pouted.

“You didn’t give us any hugs last night, so you don’t get any today,” your 5 year old, Charlie, sassed.

“Yeah,” May nodded along with a pout on her face, crossing her arms.

“You know,” he looked up at you. “Sometimes I regret having children.”

You gasped, “Perseus, don’t ever say that!”

His face contorted from confusion to realization, he covered his face with his hands. “Gods, that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean, daddy?” May tilted her head with her big sea green eyes.

“Me and your mom have enough sass, that when we made you guys, with our combined genetics, all three of you became sass monsters,” he rolled his eyes.

They all giggled, except Zoe. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever asked you guys this, but how _did_ you make us…?”

Percy’s head snapped towards you, eyes wide, “Shit.”

“Your fault,” you stifled a giggle.


End file.
